


Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Interns At SI

by Cryingal



Series: Spiderlad shit [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Harley Keener is a little shit, Intern Harley Keener, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, but Tony loves them both so it’s okay, humor & fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Peter Parker Meets his new Intern Partner Harley Keener, from then on sparks don’t fly but fires ignitesOr Tony Stark doesn’t know what the hell he’s just done.





	Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Interns At SI

**Author's Note:**

> DID YALL SEE HARLEYS ENDGAME POSTER?????

“Hey Pete C’mere a minute” 

“Mr. Stark I’m sat right besides you”

Tony looks up and sees Peter two feet away in his own chair. “Oh right. Anyway there’s this boy who’s coming here for the Summer, K?” Peter nods not sure where this is going. “I met him a while back he’s from nowhere Tennessee. Smart as hell and a little shit.” Tony chuckles. “He’s going to be interning here for the summer.”

Oh

Okay

“Oh alright Mr. Stark, do you want me to stop coming here then? cause I can be fine-”

“What? No! No! Pete he’s going to be working  _ with  _ you. I’m not kicking you out for the Summer. I just wanted to give you a heads up!” Tony Rushes out.

“Oh okay but Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t  _ actually  _ intern here y’know”

“Oh shit yeah, well boom you’re an intern now be here tomorrow at Seven PM Sharp. K?” 

“I- okay Mr. Stark” Peter laughs.

This Summer will be interesting.

* * *

The next day Peter is ten minutes early. He’s twitchy and a bundle of nerves. He had asked happy to pick him up early so he could hang out with Tony in the lab until his  _ partner  _ gets there because apparently Tony had gotten him a private Jet to fly him out. 

“Kid I can feel your nerves affecting me stop it” Tony says. Peter Shoots him an annoyed look. 

“I  _ can’t  _ okay i've always been nervous about meeting new people give me a break”

“Alright alright that was rude of me not gonna lie. I’m sorry” He apologizes although there’s a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “I think you two are gonna get along swell so don’t worry.” 

“S’okay Mr. Stark. And I hope so I don’t wanna be workin with a guy who doesn’t like me or I don’t like him” he huffs falling back into a chair. 

“If he bothers you tell me okay? Harley often speaks before he thinks. He’s a good boy so I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“I know” Peter simply says. 

After getting multiple cups of Coffee and letting each department of SI use him for about thirty minutes or so Peter is called back up to Tony’s office.

His nerves start ebbing away at him again during the short ride up the elevator.

He and Tony are past knocking on doors to be let in. But he hesitated when he went for the knob.

He pushes his way in. There’s a boy a couple inches taller than him talking to Tony.

And then there’s very blue eyes staring into his own brown ones.

And Peter’s brain completely shuts down.

 


End file.
